False assumption
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: -The regulars go to Tezuka's house to watch a horror movie, but find there something else instead. R & R


After training Tezuka had invited all the Regulars to watch a horror movie at his place. The training had gone well, without too much trouble from anyone, and he thought that deserved a reward. It would also be a great opportunity for a bit of team building.

As they left the court Tezuka noticed Eiji was favoring his left leg and asked: ''Are you still bothered by that fall you had? Do you want to drive along in the car? That way you won't have to walk to my place.'' ''That would be very nice, Tezuka-Bunchou'' Eiji said.

After showering they stepped into Tezuka's car and Tezuka said ''That was a nasty fall you had today'' ''Nya, my back kinda hurts bad now, it'll be a while before it feels better, maybe Ooishi can take a look at it'' Eiji answered. ''I could give you a back rub'' Tezuka suggested. ''Hontoni? That would be great, Nya'' When they arrived at their destination, Tezuka pulled over and parked his car. They stepped out of the car and Tezuka helped Eiji up the stairs to his room.

As the rest of the team arrived later on, Tezuka's grandmother opened the door. Takashi rushed to the kitchen, saying he would prepare some drinks and snacks. Inui followed him, carrying a large bottle. The others waved a greeting at Tezuka's grandparents, before heading upstairs to greet their coach.

''Mmmmmnh, Bunchou-san'' they heard a certain voice moan. Ooishi, Ryoma and Fuji got closer to the door. ''It hurts, Bunchou-san'' Eiji's voice now complained. ''What are they doing in there?'' Ryoma whispered. ''It isn't very polite to eavesdrop, shouldn't we be helping Takashi-san with the drinks? I don't believe Inui is such a great help'' Ooishi said. As Ooishi was about to leave, Kaidou and Momo who were noisily coming up the stairs. Fuji shushed them, as they all leaned in to listen to the two friends inside the room.

''Please bear with me, Kikumaru-kun, it hurts at first, but then it feels better'' they heard their coach say, in his deep dark voice. ''Ittai, it hurts so bad, Bunchou-san'' The friends shared a look before Fuji whispered: ''Saa, Kunimitsu is getting it on with cutie pie Eiji, nice''. ''I really don't think we should be doing this. This is a personal matter between Tezuka and Eiji'' Ooishi said. ''Well, I think it is a personal matter between Eiji and me!'' Ryoma hissed. ''Not anymore, if I am hearing correctly'' Fuji said with a smile ''I think you're outmatched''. ''Huh, did I miss something?'' Momo asked. ''I believe I am missing something as well'' Ooishi said. ''Baka Momoshiro'' Kaidou hissed.

''Aaah, right there'' They heard Eiji yell making them all fall silent. ''See, it is alright, Eiji. I told you the pain would go away'' the soothing voice said. Momo was still confused, as Kaoru blushed, Fuji smiled and Ooishi started to panic. For once in his life, Ryoma Echizen was silent.  
''What is going on in there?'' Momo asked. ''Seriously, you still have to ask, Peach head'' Kaoru said, and before they could bicker, Fuji answered. ''Bunchou is getting it on with Eiji-chan. Saa, I wished I was Tezuka-san , I bet Eiji is the cutest uke ever.'' Suddenly Ryoma snapped. ''Don't talk about Kikumaru-Sempai like that!'' he screamed as the door opened, revealing Tezuka and Eiji.

''O-chibi-san?'' Eiji asked confused, while Tezuka gave them, especially Fuji, a stern glare. Ryoma glared back as he pulled Eiji towards him, while the others smiled awkwardly . ''Are you done with Eiji?'' Fuji asked, as Ooishi smacked his head. ''Aren't you a little young to do such things, captain'' Ooishi asked, blushing. Tezuka raised an eyebrow. ''Doing what exactly?'' he asked. ''Fuji-san said you were getting it on with Eiji, he said that Eiji was a pretty cute uke'' Momo repeated, as Kaoru blushed even more because of his friends stupidity. By this time, Takashi and Inui came upstairs wondering what took everyone so long.

''Bunchou was rubbing my back, I hurt it when I fell down earlier today. Bunchou gives some great rubs, and was trying to help me, Nya'' Eiji explained. ''Saa, so that's why-'' Fuji started when he was interrupted by Tezuka, who gave them one of his famous glares. ''Fifty laps around the block, everyone!'' he commanded, as he walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

As they started running, Eiji noticed something was wrong with Ryoma. He slowed down, pulled Ryoma under a nearby tree and sat down with him. ''What is wrong?'' Eiji asked, uncertainly. Ryoma only pulled his cap down. ''Please tell me, Ryoma-san?'' ''It was weird listening to Tezuka and you. I was stupid to listen to Fuji.. '' Eiji interrupted Ryoma with a kiss on the cheek and said: ''Don't worry, I don't like Bunchou in that way, he just happens to be a good friend, who gives great rubs. But I love you, Ryoma'' Eiji said, making Ryoma smile. ''I love you too, Eiji'' Ryoma said, drawing him toward him and giving his uke a kiss, which was interupted by a loud strangled scream from their Bunchou's kitchen.

-xXx-Owari-xXx-

Tezuka stared at the strange substance he just drank as grandma hurried in.

''What the hell did I just drink?'' he wondered out loud. ''Oh, that was something that tall boy with the glasses brought in, he said he made it specially for you, isn't that sweet?''

-xXx-Owari-xXx-


End file.
